A Song of The Stars
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Melina/Janice oneshot. Melina's written a song that seems to remind Janice of the stars... Rated K plus for slight innuendo.


_Disclaimer: Professor Layton belongs to the lovely Level-5. Well, they were lovely, but they made MoM a 3DS game and I shall never forgive them. However, that does not change the fact that they still own Professor Layton. I make no profit and none of this is to be used for accurate use towards the games and films. Thank you- Nicola Smith._

* * *

A Song of The Stars

The two sat in the grand room; Janice staring through the window (though her gaze was not particularly on something) and Melina sitting by the ebony piano, that stood proud in the corner of the room. It truly was a beautiful place, not just the view (which the redhead appeared to be looking at) visible from the window, but the room itself was extraordinary and luxurious in whatever way you imagined. It seemed to remind the girls of a castle in a fairytale, like the ones that they'd dreamed about staying in when they were children.

The room was only one of many in the castle, that though appeared dark and more like a dragon's lair than a princess', inside it truly was spectacular. The floor was a white, shiny marble, that was so clearly polished that you could see your face in it. The lights that hung in the chandelier up above glistened like fireworks in the shiny floor. The walls were a clean, pure cream, with floral vines swirling around, in, out, making your eyes go dizzy if you tried to look at them and follow them around the room. A four-poster-bed sat in the centre of the room, up against the wall, with transparent curtains flowing down the side, gentler than a caring stroke.

Outside the window, the sun was just beginning to rise. The coast was perhaps half a mile away from the Castle, but it was still such a sight, with the peachy, pearly pink rippling through and the splash as the waves lapped over the sand again and again, was still audible- travelling through the wind. The wind was just a soft, clam breeze- like the ocean- swinging through the foliage of the jungle. The leaves of the tree casted a shadow that almost seemed to be somewhere between lost and found, as they seemed to fade away- their ghost like outlines still there- as the orange ball of light floated down towards the edge of the horizon.

As the brunette placed on finger on the middle C of the piano, the Janice jumped slightly and turned around. Soon, a new tune that the redhead hadn't heard her play before. It was a beautiful melody, that seemed to flow high above in the air; dancing around freely. Closing her eyes, stars seemed to dance and spin around her. Her senses heightened, the redhead stretched her fingers out, as if she herself were able to reach out and touch the stars.

Then, the music stopped and the Janice's eyes flickered open. The Melina turned around and gave a small smile.

"Do you like it?" she asked, quietly.

"I do," Janice smiled, walking over to her lover and placing a kiss on her forehead, "It reminded me of the stars. It was like, a song that was sang by the stars themselves. It suited them so well... Like a song of the stars."

"'A Song of The Stars'? Melina murmured, "Hmm..."

"What?" Janice questioned, her brown eyes growing wide.

"That's the perfect name for it," Melina grinned. Janice smiled back, planting another kiss on her nose. Just as their faces parted, Melina yawned, her eyes beginning to grow dreary, "I'm tired."

"Me too," Janice agreed. Standing up, she lead her girlfriend over to the four-poster-bed, by the hand. Once she'd pushed the silk and linen sheets out of the way, the couple laid down, snuggling up in each other's arms. Together; and that was how it always should have been.

* * *

**AN: Requested by **The Mocking J,** who said _'I'd like to see more Janice/Melina stories... So if you're taking requests, please could you do another one about this pairing? Maybe a drabble about them spending time together?'_**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Feedback is much appreciated! :)**

**Nikki~**


End file.
